Perfect Work-out
by Sick-and-TwistedMind
Summary: I had gone to the RoR to work-out and I sure did. (slash/threesome)


**Thought this up right before bed and the idea wouldn't let me sleep unless I wrote it. Besides who hasn't had the dream of Draco and Harry climbing into your bed? Disclaimer: Don't own the two hotties (either in literal terms or real life).**

* * *

If I had known what I was walking in on, I would have brought a camera, preferably a camera with a video function. As it was, I had nothing of the sort. I stood in the doorway with my hand still on the knob staring straight ahead of me. They must have heard me but didn't stop.

"Either come in or leave," a voice called over from the bed, only to be followed up with a moan.

I did what any normal, horny girl would have done. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. The lights weren't bright but I could still make out their bodies on the bed. I hadn't seen their faces but their bodies were the yummy, lick all over and leave bites behind kind. The blond had sweat dripping down his back, highlighting the muscles and the indent above his arse. The brunette had his legs wrapped over the shoulders of the blond and his arms were stretched over his head, gripping onto the headboard.

With a whispered word, the lightening increased slightly and I was finally able to see who were entangled on the bed together. Draco Malfoy was giving it good to Harry Potter if the sounds that he was making were any indication. I conjured a chair and sat down on it to watch the free show.

Because of the angle I couldn't see much of the real action but I knew what was going on. Harry released the headboard at the same time that he dropped his legs from Draco's shoulders. He pulled the blond down and crushed their lips together and I finally saw the snake that Harry calls a cock. It was thick, long, and so engorged with blood that the tip was purple. The light caught it at the right angle and I could see the pre-cum glistening. Instinctively I licked my lips.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked.

"Fuck yeah. Who wouldn't?"

"You could join us."

"I'd rather watch this time."

"Come closer so you can see Draco's cock ramming into my arse," Harry moaned.

I walked closer and shrugged off my robes, leaving me in a T-shirt and shorts. I had been coming up to the Room of Requirement to work-out since it was December and I couldn't do it outside. From my new spot next to the bed, I could see it all. Draco pulled out and squeezed the base of his cock. It was thick, not as thick as Harry's, but longer by an inch or two. He leaned down and captured Harry's leaking tip with his lips. Harry arched off the bed and sunk his fingers into the fine blond hair on Draco's head.

Those Pureblood lips wrapped around the shaft and it slowly disappeared into his mouth and throat. Harry was muttering but I couldn't make it out. Draco was moving up the shaft and I could see that he had hollowed out his cheeks to give himself great suction around it. Once he reached the tip, he opened his mouth and darted out his tongue. My brown eyes were riveted at the sight of his tongue teasing the slit and the foreskin. He pressed the tip of his tongue into Harry's slit and Harry swore. My hand was down my shorts in that instant.

"Draco, more. Please. I'm so close."

He swallowed that cock once more while Harry grabbed one of Draco's hands. His emerald green eyes stared up at me while he sucked three of those fingers into his mouth. Whatever Draco was doing to his cock, he was copying onto the fingers. After several good sucks, Harry moved Draco's hand to his arse. In one fluid move, those fingers were buried in him.

"Ah. Right there," he groaned.

I pictured Draco's fingers in that tight hole, reaching for Harry's prostate. The evidence of him hitting that spot was the way Harry arched and nearly bent in half. Draco's sucking became quicker and more forceful. I was getting so wet watching them that I shoved the same amount of fingers into me and used my thumb on my clit.

"I'm gonna…oh, Merlin!"

Draco moved off of Harry's cock at the last moment and the cum splattered all over Harry's stomach and chest. Harry's body went limp after the orgasm but Draco kept up on his assault of the Gryffindor's arse. He licked up the tight six pack before claiming Harry's mouth. As I watched their tongues fight for dominance, Draco replaced his fingers with his cock. His body was tensing and I knew he would be following Harry into orgasm very soon.

I sped up my thumb and clenched my muscles around my fingers. I wanted to cum at the same time as Draco. Harry reached around and slapped Draco's very pale arse and the blond reciprocated with a violent thrust and pelvic roll. The Slytherin latched onto Harry's neck and as he came, he bit down marking that patch of skin. I flicked my clit a few more times and then pinched it before moaning out my release.

My body was so rubbery that I nearly collapsed. It had only been a day since my last orgasm but this one felt much more powerful. My eyes must have fallen closed because they snapped open when I felt a hand on my wrist. I watched as Harry pulled my hand free from inside my shorts and washed the juices from my fingers with his tongue.

"That is so hot, Harry," Draco sighed.

He reached over for his wand and conjured a wet cloth to wash the leftover cum off of Harry's stomach. He also wiped himself off and tossed the cloth to the floor. He crawled off the bed and stood up next to me. Harry let go of my hand and gazed at us. The blond caressed my cheek before claiming my mouth with his. He was several inches taller than me so he had to bend down a bit to kiss me. The same tongue that did wicked things to Harry was mapping out the inside of my mouth so I took the time to run my fingertips over his chest. I caught his left nipple and gave it a pinch. He moaned into my mouth and thrust his hips into me.

"Our Draco has masochistic tendencies."

"Good to know."

His hair was just long enough that I could get a good grab and yank it back. It exposed his neck. I sank my teeth into the skin and sucked. His body reacted well so I repeated it in another spot. I moved on and attacked his nipples. I laved at them first to get them nice and hard before nipping at them. He let out a small scream. Since he wasn't pushing me away in pain, I kept on doing it. Once both nipples were a nice red color, I sank to my knees and paid attention to his thighs. I did a few small bites to the inner thighs, right near his cock that was straining up towards his stomach. I followed the natural lines of where his thighs meet hips before going to where he had been directing my head to go.

I heard movement on the bed and glanced over at Harry. He was stroking himself at a leisurely pace. He grinned at me as I leaned in to suck a nut. I kept eye contact with the brunette as I rolled it over my tongue a few times before switching to the other one.

"Get to my cock. I want to feel that mouth wrapped around it. I want to feel the back of your throat," Draco ordered.

He tugged on my brown hair so I grazed the current ball that I was sucking on with my teeth. I felt the quiver that ran through his body. I moved my attention to his cock and pulled back the foreskin with my hand. Replicating what he had done to Harry, I pressed my tongue to his slit. Even though he had wiped himself clean, I could taste his cum in the slit.

I looked up at his gray eyes before taking him all in at one time. He moaned at the sight and feeling. I closed my lips around him and hummed. The vibrations traveled through his cock and he clenched my head tighter.

"Bend over slightly, love."

Draco spread his legs a bit wider and bent a bit so I shifted myself so I didn't lose his cock. I ran my fingers over his balls, over his perineum pressing slightly until I reached the puckered hole. I knew Harry would be thrusting into it and I wanted to feel it. I positioned my forefinger right against the hole and as Harry pressed in, my nail caught the underside. He stopped for a second, pulled out, and moved back in. The slight scraping must have felt good because he did a couple more times before finally going all in.

The movement pressed Draco deeper into my mouth and I was forever glad that I didn't have much of a gag reflex. As Harry pulled out, I sucked my way to the tip so when he pushed in, my mouth would go down the erect cock of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God.

"That feels so good. Harder, Harry."

The brunette stepped up his thrusts and I hummed on every other one. I moved my fingers and on the thrust where I didn't moan, I pressed into his perineum to hit the prostate. Between Harry's fucking, my sucking/humming/pressing, Draco didn't stand a chance and was pulsating through his orgasm in seconds. Harry let out a groan as he came because of the muscles clenching around him.

I made sure that Draco was cum free before standing up. I popped the button on my shorts and shimmied out of them. I pulled my T-shirt off before Harry came over to help. He pressed himself into my back and Draco took my front. Harry's semi-erect cock pressed into my arse and Draco was pressing into my lower stomach. If I was going to take both of them, it would have to be done on a bed.

"I want to sink myself into that tight body of yours," Draco whispered into my ear as he ghosted his fingers down my stomach to my knickers.

"Do it. I'm already so wet. Rip my knickers off and fuck me," I moaned.

Draco did literally rip my knickers off while Harry took the time to pull my sports bra off over my head. His hands cupped my breasts from behind and tease the nipples with his fingers.

"Harry, lean against the headboard. I want you on your hands and knees so I can take you while you're blowing Harry."

The Boy Who Lived followed the orders and cast a cleaning spell on himself.

"Not good at conjuring," he said in response to my silent question.

With Harry against the headboard, I crawled up the bed and turned my head around to look at the blond. I smirked and then smacked my arse. His half hard cock twitched and he took several steps closer to the bed but didn't get on. I planted my knees slightly wider than necessary and I turned towards the Gryffindor. I stroked up his calves to his thighs before pushing them apart. I spread his legs as I began kissing the muscular skin.

I flicked my eyes back to Draco as I teased the head with my tongue. I lowered my upper body closer to the bed and really pointed my arse in the air. My tongue traced patterns on the underside of the shaft as I moved down towards the base and his balls. While Draco had been nearly hair free, Harry had a small patch of pubic hair that was as black as the hair on his head. I twirled my tongue all the way around the base before tracing back up on the top of the shaft.

The bed finally dipped behind me as Draco joined us. I pulled back the foreskin and sucked on the very tip. Harry's hips arched and I knew he was holding back from shoving it into my mouth. I popped off the tip and smiled up at him.

"I won't break. And that goes to both of you," I said.

Harry nodded and his fingers trailed into my hair. I bent back down over his cock and wiggled my arse at Draco. Finally I felt his hands on my hips before the front of his thighs hit the back of mine. I could feel his erection pressing into me but he still wasn't entering me. He was teasing me and he was going to regret it. I smiled up at Harry and he smiled back with his eyes half open. Still feeling Draco at my entrance, I took Harry into my mouth and impaled myself onto Draco's cock.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

Harry's hands gripped harder onto my head and I moved down the shaft until he was completely in. I hummed and then swallowed.

"Bloody hell! Do that again."

The Slytherin finally decided to get to work on pounding into me as Harry worked his erection in and out of my mouth. Since they were setting the pace, I added a few little moves. If Draco was thrusting into me and Harry was down my throat, I'd swallow around the cock while clenching my pelvic muscles. The slapping of balls against skin was getting louder as Draco went faster and harder. He rolled his hips once while already in me and I felt the most glorious sensation. My fingers dug into Harry's thighs and he chuckled.

"I think she liked that."

Draco kept up with that move and I was getting so close to exploding. I picked up my pace on working Harry's cock with my mouth and the clenching around Draco became tighter.

"She feels so damn tight, Harry. I cannot hold back."

"Cum for us."

I hummed my agreement as I played with Harry's balls to get him near completion. I pressed my tongue into his slit and I knew he would be the first to cum since his grip became really tight before shoving my head down so my lips were pressed right up against his pelvis. I swallowed once more before he screamed. Three more thrusts and Draco's fingers teasing my clit had both of us falling off into orgasmic bliss.

The blond pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Harry. I shifted back a bit and sat cross legged before them. From this angle, I could take in their bodies. Both boys were Seekers for their respective House teams and had the muscles to show for it. The amount of muscles they had went well with their lithe bodies. I doubt I could pinch any extra skin on either of them.

"That was definitely a better work-out than what I had planned."

"Why were you planning on working out anyways? It's the Christmas holidays. It's a time to gorge yourself on delicious food and relax," Harry said.

"Habit, I guess. Every Monday through Friday I work-out for an hour and a half in the morning before breakfast. I missed this morning so I was coming now to do a smaller work-out before bed. I'm really glad that I didn't skive off or else I wouldn't be sitting on a bed naked with the 2 hottest guys in Hogwarts."

"Maybe you should push your work-outs to the evenings and we can help you with them," Draco offered smirking.

"I don't know. Do you think you have the stamina to fuck 5days a week? Plus when school starts up again, you'll have Quidditch practice to schedule in and it's O.W.L.s in June so we'll have to start revising."

Draco squeaked when I questioned his stamina and nearly pounced on me but Harry held him back. He pinched a perky pink nipple and Draco moaned.

"I don't have Quidditch practice because that stupid toad banned me and I know I could keep up," he smiled.

"Oi. I'll tell you both now that I could fuck you both every day of the week."

I laughed before leaning in to kiss both boys.

"I was kidding. I'm pretty sure you could prove that point quite well. We have the rest of holidays to find out and for you to learn what I like."

"I thought you liked my cock, Jones."

"If you're going to be fucking me, call me Megan. I know you don't scream out Potter when he's balls deep in your arse. Now what do you say about both of you taking me at the same time?"


End file.
